Minor Characters
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Admiral Gregory Mesu Following the destruction of Earth and all its colonies in 2153, Admiral Gregory Mesu of Starfleet Command became the hi ghest ranking officer and thus subsequently assumed the position of Command in Chief of Starfleet Command. From Gaia, Mesu made all decisions regarding the civilians of Gaia as well as all appointments for Starfleet and MACO personnel. He was also secretly in charge of Section 31, a covert body within Starfleet whose primary function was to protection Gaia from all threats. Under his direction, Mesu ordered operatives to steal the schematics of the Xindi Planet Killer during the Battle of Acheron. He also stole the 1800 embryos housed at Cold Station 12, capable of producing the Augments created by Arik Soong. He was killed at the Battle of Azati Prime and later succeeded as Commander in Chief of Starfleet Command by Charles Tucker III. Commander Eric Langley Commander Eric Langley was formerly a Starfleet engineer who was appointed military governor of New Earth Colony , from its establishment until 2165 when he was killed during an attack by a rogue Klingon faction who attempted to seize the colony for its own. Langley rigged an anti matter bomb in a shuttle and detonated it in the middle of the Klingon fleet, destroying all ships and killing himself in the process. He was later replaced by Gabriel Hayes. Captain William Teagarden Captain of the SS Voyager, it was one of the remaining Starfleet ships to escape the destruction of Earth but was unable to join the convey leaving for Ceti Alpha V. Unfortunately the location of the new home world was a secret the Captain was not privy to and with the handful of ships that attached themselves to the starship, Teagarden led the surivors to one of Earth's most distant colonies, called Hadley's Hope on the planet Acheron. Originally established as a secret shipyard for which to build ships to fight the Xindi, Hadley's Hope soon became a second human colony. On the edge of Romulan space, Teagarden cultivated an uneasy relationship with the Empire and it was only until the Battle of Acheron, when the Xindi discovered its existence that the two colonies were finally revealed to each other. Teagarden was eventually appointed governor of Hadley's Hope by Admiral Mesu. Alexandra Styles Alexandra Styles was Chief of Security from 2165 -2166 on New Earth Colony, Gaia. Originally from Alpha Centauri, she served in the position until injury during the Klingon attack on the colony, forced her into a lengthy convalescence. Upon recovery, she was promoted to Starfleet Liaison following the promotion of Colonel Gabriel Loman Hayes to the governorship. During that year, she also began a relationship with then Captain Tom Merrick, marrying him a year later following the birth of their daughter, Juliet Alexandra Merrick, called Lexie. During the Xindi War, Styles was called back to active service where she was given command of the SS Saratoga. Styles would hold the captainship of the Saratoga until its destruction at the Battle of Azati Prime. Her decision to ram the second Planet Killer constructed by the Xindi during that conflict was instrumental in weakening its defenses, allowing the rest of the fleet to destroy it. Her last action prior to the destruction of the Saratoga was to send a time delayed transmission to best friend Sloane McRae, asking her to watch over Tom and Lexie. Dr.Julian Rickman Dr. Julian Rickman is Head of Xenobiology at Starfleet Research and is brother to Derick Rickman. A somewhat awkward genius, Julian gained his academic qualifications in Vulcan because twin brother Derick had saved up most of his MACO salary to begin paying for his brother's schooling on Vulcan. At age nineteen Julian moved to the planet Vulcan, where he attended Academy. For four years, with Derick footing the bill, he studied science and biology, earning his degree; determined to be the best in his class so Derick's money was put to good use. For five years after that, he continu ed schooling, on his own power via scholarship and earned his doctorate. During this separation, the brothers managed to visit and write often.Upon his graduation at age 28, Derick was stationed on the secret colony Gaia and worked some strings to get his brother an interview with Starfleet Command's Xenobiology Department. Jules got the job. In 2165, he met Celine Sylvester, Eric Langley's secretary and the two begin a relationship that still continues. Although one of these days, Celine plans to talk to Julian about 'commitment'. At the present time in 2171, Julian is the foremost authority on Vexcian research. Civilians Molly Carr Molly is the owner of Molly's diner and restaurant. Originally hailing from Acheron, Molly preferred the more hospital climate on Gaia and relocated herself and her aging mother, Tabitha, following the end of the Xindi War. Since establishing the restaurant, Molly's has become popular with locals looking for morning and afternoon fare and her menu of traditional Earth earth dishes has attracted humans and aliens alike wishing to sample 'real' human food.